


Lovesick

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Confessions, Cuddling, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Love is beautiful right? It's even more beautiful when you have more people to share it with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and honestly surprised at how little smut this fic has, what's happened to me?!

He felt irritable the moment he woke up. His stomach felt a little off and he wondered whether he had caught a bug or eaten something bad. Nevertheless, he still had work to do and he'd be damned if a slightly funny stomach would stop him.

Clambering out of bed he stretched his naked limbs, slowly making his way over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He took out his uniform, pulling it over his head as gracefully as he could, zipping it up at the back so the material hugged his chest. That sent a sudden jolt of tingles down his spine as his nipples were roughly rubbed. It was unusual, but the morning was cold, so it was unsurprising that they were this sensitive.

Letting out a small sigh he routed around in the draws, pulling on the final touches to his uniform; stockings, panties and a ruffled headpiece. He slipped the shiny red shoes that he kept so well polished on, the small heels making a clacking sound against the wooden floor with each step he took.

He made his way to the kitchen, which thankfully wasn't too far from his own room. The fresh smell of cooking eggs hit him as he entered, making his mouth water.

"Morning Kisumi." He heard a voice say. He looked over seeing the beta chef smiling at him.

"Morning Shouta." He replied, rubbing at his still droopy eyes. "Where's everyone else?" The kitchen was usually busy in the mornings, several different chefs and other workers bustling their way around to try and get both themselves and the family fed.

"With the Lord and Lady away for the weekend I said they could all have a lie in, said I'd cook for the young Master and Mistress." He explained, keeping an eye on the eggs whilst talking to the maid. "Guess you missed the memo."

"Sure did." He yawned, stretching his limbs again before leaning against the counter.

"Well since you're up, you can make yourself useful." He said, scooping the eggs from the pan and laying them out on the already toasted bread. He pushed the two plates towards the omega, seeing him pout at him. "Come on, you're better at conversing with them than I am, that's pretty much your job."

"I clean stuff too." Kisumi defended. Shouta ran a finger across one of the draws, lifting it for the maid to look at. It was covered in dust.

"Really?" He mused, moving to the sink to wash his hands. The omega rolled his eyes.

"The kitchen is your area, not mine." He argued even though he fully well knew he was employed to clean the entirety of the house. The chef just chuckled a shook his head.

"Tell you what, if you do this I'll make you some breakfast too." The man reasoned. Kisumi's ears perked.

"Or you could do it and make me breakfast anyway." He hummed.

"Not a chance." The other retorted.

"Why not?" Kisumi whined.

"I'm bad with kids." Shouta excused as if it were actually a half decent reason.

"They're not kids anymore." The maid sighed with a roll of his eyes. "They're not even that much younger than us."

"I know." He shrugged. "But you get on with them better, aren't you and Rin pretty close anyway?" He asked slyly, a smirk growing on his face.

"We are, but not like that." He grumbled, knowing the implications behind the man's words. He saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, I won't judge." He said.

"There's nothing to judge, nothing is going on between us." He replied

"If you say so." The other muttered. "But I've seen that bond mark." Kisumi's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask and I don't expect you to tell me." The maid let out a small, relieved sigh, looking up at him with a grateful gaze as he picked up the plates.

"I'll take them." He finally offered. "But I'm expecting breakfast."

"No problem." Shouta replied cheerily. "I'll get right on it." Kisumi offered him a small smile before making a quick exit. 

He made his way up the stairs to the upper floor, stopping off at Gou's room first. He knocked lightly on the door hearing the girl's delicate voice call him in. He pushed that handle down with his elbow, moving his way into the room.

Gou was sat up in bed, trying to tame her messy hair and straighten out her night gown.

"Good morning Miss Gou." He greeted cheerily, giving her a soft smile as he placed the plate down on the bedside table.

"Morning Kisumi." She hummed, yawning before looking up at him. Her face dropped a little. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." 

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine, I think I've just eaten something a bit off, that's all." He assured.

"Okay." She murmured. "Don't push yourself too hard, mum and dad aren't here and I'm not going to make you work."

"Thanks Gou." He beamed, giving a small bow before he left and moved to the next door down.

He gave a small knock, waiting for an answer. When none came he knocked louder, rolling his eyes when there was still no answer. Typical.

"Rin, I'm coming in, you'd better be decent." He called, pushing open the door. 

He saw the alpha still seemingly asleep, the duvet kick back, just covering up his naked body as it rested low on his hips. The maid moved over slowly, placing his breakfast on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. He saw the younger stir as the mattress shifted slightly.

"Rin, it's time to wake up, I've got your breakfast." He cooed softly, tracing a gentle hand through the alpha's hair to push it out of his face, then down his cheek, seeing the other lean into the touch, his eyelids beginning to flutter open. He managed to crack them half open and stare blearily up at the maid.

"Kisumi?" He asked groggily, his voice still deep and raspy from sleep.

"Morning sleepy head." He murmured with a small smile.

"Morning." He mumbled back, head lifting up slightly. The omega turned his back to him for just a moment, going to get the plate for him, but as soon as he did he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back and down onto the mattress. He let out an undignified squeal as he was dragged down onto his side, feeling a solid body pressing up against his back, and an arm curling around his waist. He turned his head to the side, trying to look at the alpha that was now spooning him.

"Rin, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound irritated, but his words came out as rather fond instead.

"I just wanted to cuddle." He hummed in his ear.

"Why?" Kisumi sighed, dropping his head back down to the pillow.

"Why not? We used to cuddle all the time." Rin replied sleepily, fingers rubbing small circles in his hips.

"That was before we were both bonded." The omega replied plainly.

"I know, but why can't we still cuddle?" He whined. "There's nothing to it, I just need to feel someone against me."

"You have a mate to do that with." He pointed out. "And so do I." Rin was the only one he'd told about his bonding with Seijuro. He figured the other would've worked it out sooner or later anyway, he was way more observant than people tended to give him credit for.

"But how long has it been since we've seen them, hm?" He quipped. "It's been what? A month since the party?"

"Six weeks." Kisumi corrected, he'd been counting everyday without Seijuro.

"See, you're keeping track too." He sighed. "Don't you miss that physical closeness with someone?"

"I guess." The maid muttered.

"I know I do." The younger sighed. "Come on Kisu, just stay with me for a little bit."

"Fine." The omega finally agreed, rolling his eyes as the alpha squeezed his arm tighter around his waist.

"Mm thanks." He hummed, pressing his lips to the back of the omega's neck then nuzzling into the side of it with his nose.

"Hey, watch the bond mark." Kisumi huffed, reaching behind him to push the other's face away.

"Oh, that's right, Seijuro will know some one else is touching you." Rin hummed deviously. "He might get jealous."

"Shut up." Kisumi chided. He heard the younger chuckle, his hot breath tickling the back of his neck. The room fell silent after that, the only noise being both of their steady breaths. He could feel the alpha's hand fidgeting against his hip before he slowly started to glide it up until he reached his stomach where he traced small patterns with his fingers.

Kisumi let out a heavy, relaxed sigh, his eyes slowly beginning to droop closed. He faintly registered that the other was inching his hand higher again, but only addressed it when he felt a thumb rub across his nipple. He let out a deep gasp, body flinching as he tried to draw away from the touch, but he found himself unable to escape, instead pressing further into the alpha's body.

"Rin." He exclaimed in shock.

"Hm, why are you so sensitive?" The other hummed, a deep chuckle reverberating from his throat.

"I-I don't know, they've been like that since I woke up." He replied.

"They seem excited." Rin murmured teasingly. "Maybe you're starting your heat."

"No, that's not it." The omega replied. He could always tell when it was a heat coming on and this certainly didn't feel the same.

"Maybe they just want some attention." Rin whispered, voice raspy in his ear. "They've been neglected for 6 weeks after all." Kisumi went to speak but was cut off by his own voice as he let out a desperate whine, body squirming against the younger as he pinched at the sensitive nub. 

Rin was leaning up slightly now, watching the omega's hard nipples poking through the fabric of his uniform as he flicked and teased them. The maid threw his head back so it was resting on the other's shoulder as he let ragged noises pass his lips.

"Mm, I told you." Rin muttered. "That's got you all turned on."

"S-shut up." Kisumi tried to sound annoyed, but his voice wobbled and he whimpered as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I've been neglected too." The younger hummed. That's when he felt the alpha shift his hips and he couldn't help but whine as he felt the younger's hard cock pressing up against the curve of his arse.

"Rin, no, we can't do this, not anymore." The maid rushed in a blind panic.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you." He hummed, circling the elder's nipple again to try and keep him interested. "I just want to use your thighs."

"Rin." Kisumi whimpered.

"Come on, please." The younger begged quietly. The omega thought about it for a moment; it's not like it would do either of them any harm.

"F-fine, but you've got to stop touching my nipples." He bargained, feeling the alpha's hands move away immediately.

"Fine." He agreed quickly. Moments later Kisumi felt the head of the other's cock pressing between his closed thighs, the precum the younger was already oozing making the slide easier.

He heard Rin let out a breathy sigh in his ear, his hips rolling slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. He was releasing small grunts and groans, the omega feeling him dig his fingers into his thigh.

"Fuck." He hummed deeply, hips faltering slightly, before falling back into the same rhythm. "So good, so tight." He murmured hotly in the other's ear. Kisumi rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, instead letting the boy work himself, hopefully to exhaustion.

He let his eyes slip shut, and he might've actually been able to fall asleep if it weren't for the alpha's deep grunts and the occasional harder thrust that made a loud slapping sound as their skin connected.

As he opened his eyes again a sudden queasiness came over him, his stomach churning. He let out a small shaky breath, hoping that closing his eyes again would help. It didn't. He felt nauseous, his whole body tensing, including his thighs, which only tightened around the alpha's cock, making him groan lowly and speed up the bucking of his hips.

"Rin." He breathed shakily, his limbs suddenly feeling weak. "Stop." His murmurs were too quiet for the younger to hear though. "Fuck, Rin, stop." He cried out, feeling the other slow behind him.

"What's wrong?" The alpha asked, looking down at the maid and seeing his face was pale. "Are you okay?"

"I don't kn~" He cut himself off as he gagged, a hand moving quickly up to cover his mouth.

"Kisumi?" Rin asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm f~" He was most certainly not fine. He gagged again, this time feeling his whole stomach convulse. He leaned over quickly, hand reaching under the bed where he knew a bedpan would be. He moved the hand on his mouth away as his stomach convulsed again, this time more violently, making him throw up the contents of his stomach into the bed pan.

He stayed leaned over it even after he'd finished, just in case a second wave hit. Strings of saliva dropped from his mouth, the taste on his tongue and in his throat bitter and acidic. He let out a small cough, feeling a hand come to soothingly rub his back. He felt better for it, his stomach had seemingly relaxed and he would've felt reasonably more calm if it weren't for the taste and smell. He was still breathing heavily, in shock that it had come on so quickly without him being able to control it.

"You alright?" He heard Rin ask gently, hand still tracing circles on his back. He looked over at the younger and nodded slowly. After a few more minutes Kisumi placed the bed pan on the floor, rolling onto his stomach, letting the alpha's cock slip from between his thighs. 

"Sorry you didn't get to finish." He muttered from where his face was buried in the pillow next to the other's.

"Seriously don't worry about it." The younger laughed. "Nothing turns you off as much as someone vomiting when you're dick's in them, really makes you think you know."

"Sorry." The maid squeaked, covering his blushing face.

"I'm kidding." The alpha chuckled. "But I think maybe we should call a doctor to come and check you out."

"What for? I'm fine now, I think I just ate something funny." Kisumi argued.

"Mm, we can't be too sure, there's been some nasty bugs going around and if it's one of them we want to catch it before it gets worse." Rin insisted, lifting the omega's chin so he was looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, fine." Kisumi sighed. He knew the younger would be persistent until he agreed anyway.

"Great I'll call doctor Minami." Rin hummed, pushing himself out of bed and finally covering himself up with a pair of underwear. He headed for the door, taking the bedpan with him.

"I'll be back once I've called the doctor." He said. "You just rest until he arrives." Kisumi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; the other was really making a big deal out of nothing, but it was nice to know he cared for him all the same.

"Thanks." He muttered gratefully, seeing the younger offer him a soft smile.

"It's no problem, I've got to look after you." He shrugged. "What would I do without my favourite maid?"

"I'm your only maid." Kisumi replied flatly.

"Exactly, I'd be a mess without you." The alpha chuckled.

"Just shut up and call doctor Minami." He sighed, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Right away." He said with a small salute, exiting the room.

"Oh, and get me my breakfast from the kitchen while you're up, Shouta should be done with it by now." He shouted after the other.

He faintly heard the other call back to him, a small laugh accompanying it. "Don't push it."

 

*****

 

A knock at the door interrupted the two from their small conversation.

"Come in." Rin called. The door was opened promptly, Shouta stepping a small way into the room.

"There's a doctor Minami at the door for you master Rin." He explained.

"Ah, yeah, send him up." The younger replied, watching as the chef disappeared off.

"That was quick." Kisumi commented from where he was now tucked snugly under the covers.

"Well, I'm able to pull a few strings with Kazuki, since, well, you know." Rin muttered.

"Since you reunited him with Sousuke, got him together with Toru and had a foursome with him, yeah I think I get the gist." The maid smirked, seeing the younger pout.

"Shush." He grumbled. There was another knock at the door a few moments later, Kazuki pushing his way in without any prompting.

"Kazuki." Rin greeted. "Thanks for coming at such short notice."

"Anything for you my sweet boy." He grinned, pulling the younger in for a hug. Kisumi giggled at the surprised look on Rin's face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." The younger replied as the other pulled away from him. "And how about you?"

"Never better." He smiled.

"Toru?" Rin questioned knowingly. The other alpha nodded.

"I honestly can't thank you enough." He hummed. "He's the best thing that's happened to me."

"His parents haven't found out yet then?" Rin mused. He knew his friend's parents wouldn't allow his to see Kazuki again if they had.

"No, were still sneaking around, he usually comes to mine." The elder replied.

"Just be careful, yeah?" The younger encouraged. "I don't want to see it all turn to shit just because you get caught." He sighed. "I don't even want to think about what that would do to Toru, I've never seen him as happy as I have in the past few weeks."

"Really?" The man asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Rin nodded, seeing the man begin to beam happily. "You're good for him."

"I'm glad." He sighed with a small smile.

"So am I." The younger replied. "And as nice as it is to talk about our love lives, I did call you hear for a real reason." He pointed towards the omega curled up in his bed. Kazuki moved closer, leaning over towards him.

"So you're the little omega that's struggling." He mused, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm fine, Rin's just being over dramatic." He mumbled.

"This is Kisumi, you remember him right?" Rin asked.

"Of course I remember him, how could I forget?" The doctor grinned. "He's the one that spread his legs so eagerly to help you."

"Don't say it like that." Kisumi whined. Kazuki's grin grew wider.

"You're right, you faced up to an angered, rutting alpha, that was very brave." He said truthfully. "So what seems to be the matter?"

"He threw up just before I called you." Rin spoke for him, hearing the omega grumble in annoyance.

"I see." Kazuki pondered.

"I'm fine, I told you, I must've just eaten something off." He sighed.

"And I think he could be getting ill." Rin offered, seeing the maid scowl at him.

"Well let's let the doctor decide shall we." Kazuki interrupted smugly. They both fell quiet as the man opened his bag and produced a thermometer. "Arse or mouth?" He asked. The pair looked at him in shock and confusion. "I have to put it somewhere." He explained.

"Mouth." Kisumi said quickly, realising what the doctor had been asking him. He stood over the omega, popping the thermometer into his open mouth, pressing the back of his hand to the other's forehead.

"Do you feel shivery?" He asked. The maid shook his head. "It's probably not a fever then, but I'll just make sure." He popped the thermometer out of the other's mouth, checking it quickly. "No, normal temperature."

"See, I told you." Kisumi huffed at Rin.

"Well there's still a few more checks I can do if you'll allow me." Kazuki said. "They are more full body though."

"That's fine." The omega hummed, at this point just wanting to prove Rin wrong.

"Excellent." The other murmured, slowly pulling the covers back, away from the maid's body. He inspected visually at first, eyes not getting very far down his body before they were stopping. "What's going on here." He asked, pressing a finger lightly to the omega's nipple, making him gasp.

"They're sensitive." He whimpered.

"I can see that." The doctor replied, retracting his hand. He let out a thoughtful hum. "This might seem a little indecent, but do you mind if I~" He gestured to the other's crotch.

"Not at all." Kisumi replied softly, even helping by pulling off his panties, lifting his dress and spreading his legs for the man, to make space.

"Ah, thank you." He stumbled.

"Spreading his legs so eagerly again." Rin chuckled, seeing the omega scowl at him.

"Shut up." He huffed, turning his head away as Kazuki moved him to the edge of the bed, keeping his legs up and spread. He let out a few hums as he inspected him. He squinted, leaning closer, tracing a finger across his rim which fluttered at the touch. He rubbed his gloved fingers together when he pulled them away, inspecting closely.

"Alright, that's enough Kisumi." He muttered, pulling off the gloves and throwing them into his bag.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Rin asked quickly.

"I've got a few questions, before I finalise any sort of decision." He replied calmly. "Do you feel tired, fatigued?"

"I mean, I didn't sleep very well last night so yeah I am." The other replied.

"Okay." Kazuki hummed. "What about your body, lower body more specifically, are you feeling cramps or aching?"

"My backs a little sore, I think I slept funny though." The omega answered.

"And are you feeling more irritable than usual?" He questioned.

"Yeah he is." Rin interjected, earning an unimpressed look from the maid.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"See." The younger alpha defended. Kazuki chuckled as he closed his bag. "So what's wrong with him? Is he ill?"

"He's not ill Rin." The doctor reassured. A smug look appeared on Kisumi's face and Rin frowned.

"I told yo~" Kisumi began but abruptly stopped as he heard the docotor's next words.

"He's pregnant."

Both of their faces dropped, the omega's eyes widening and the alpha's jaw dropping. Their voices were both squeaky as they spoke in unison. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, no way, who saw that coming? Probably everyone :D I'm not very good at being subtle!! Also my title is just one big shitty pun. 
> 
> Kisumi's pregnant, but who's the daddy? Jk we all know who it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The wind was blowing through his hair, whipping it and whirling it around his face and then back again. The open top car's engine revved as it sped down the otherwise empty, country rode. The conversation had died down soon after they had set off, the excitement fizzling out, silence taking its place.

Kisumi had opted to lean his elbow against the door, resting his head in his hand as he stared out at the long rows of hedges and open fields, trying to keep his mind preoccupied from his current situation.

He turned to look at Rin who was sat beside him, driving them to the Mikoshiba's estate. He had insisted on heading there as soon as Kazuki had given them the news. 

"Rin, please slow down." He murmured. The younger was driving with a stoic expression, his eyes fixed firmly on the road even after he was spoken to. "Getting there sooner isn't going to change anything." Still no reply. The omega let out a small sigh. "Are you mad at me?" That got his attention, the alpha looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He sighed himself.

"No, of course I'm not." Rin replied. "I'm just thinking, processing, you know, what's going to happen, how things are going to change." Kisumi looked at him with a soft gaze.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, and it's all so sudden." He murmured. "But I need to tell Seijuro first, then we can figure things out from there." He saw Rin nod slowly.

"And you're sure it's his." Rin asked, the same questioned he had asked when they had first found out.

"Of course it is." Kisumi blurted. "He was the last person I had sex with and have had sex with in a while, and it was at the party, six weeks ago, and how far along did doctor Minami say I am from my symptoms?"

"Six weeks." The alpha mumbled.

"You do the maths."  The maid smirked.

"I just-I just want to make sure." Rin sighed.

"I am sure, so sure." The omega replied certainly.

"I still just can't believe it." Rin murmured.

"Me neither." Kisumi hummed. 

"I guess this means you're going to have to come out to his family about your relationship." The alpha said.

"I guess you're right." He worried. "Unless Seijuro doesn't want the baby." It had just clicked what he had said and he started to panic. "Oh god, what if he doesn't want the baby? What if he doesn't want me?"

"Kisumi calm down." Rin hushed, placing a hand on the omega's leg and rubbing gently. "Seijuro loves you and he wants to have a family with you, he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, that's why he bonded you."

"I know you're right, but I just can't help but have doubts." He chewed at his lower lip. "I'm scared."

"I know, but you don't have to be, I'll be with you, and I'll be right by your side no matter what happens." The younger reassured.

"T-thank you Rin." Kisumi stuttered. "You're too kind to me."

"You've done a lot for me Kisumi, I wouldn't be the person I am without you." He sighed. "I've got a lot to be grateful to you for and I think it's about time I started showing it a bit better." He heard the omega sniffle from beside him so he turned to look at him momentarily, seeing his eyes welling, one tear sliding down his cheek. "Hey don't cry." The alpha soothed. "It's all going to be alright, I'll make sure of it, don't you worry."

 

*****

 

They were pulling up through the large gates of the Mikoshiba estate not even ten minutes later. The driveway went on for what felt like an eternity, his heart hammering in his chest the entire time. 

They turned around the rounded driveway, parking right in front of the steps leading up to the doorway.

Rin hopped out of the car, not bothering to open the door, quickly moving around to the other side of the car to open the door for Kisumi.

"Such a gentleman." The omega laughed lightly, a soft smile gracing his features as the younger offered him his hand. He took it gratefully, the alpha helping him out of the car then leading him up the stairs to the door.

Rin gave a forceful knock on the door, the two of them chatting quietly as they waited patiently for someone to answer. Not too long after, one of the large double doors was being opened.

"Rin." They heard a deep voice say. They both looked up, seeing the Mikoshiba's butler stood in the doorway.

"Sousuke." The younger breathed. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his alpha until he was finally seeing him again. 

The butler looked behind him, checking there was no one else in the entrance way. He stepped forward, wrapping one arms around his mate's waist and leaning down, pressing their lips together. Rin let his eyes slip shut, arms wrapping around the elder's neck, bringing one hand to run through the hair on the back of his head. Their lips moved in sync, Sousuke slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth, feeling him melt against his touch as he pulled him a little closer.

When they pulled away they did nothing to widen the small gap between them, bodies still pressed up against each other, arms wrapped around each other as they stared lovingly at one another.

"What're you doing here?" Sousuke hummed deeply.

"That's some way to greet your mate Sousuke." Rin sniggered.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, I've missed you." He smiled. "But we weren't expecting you."

"It's a last minute thing, don't worry." Rin replied. "We need to see Seijuro, urgently."

"May I ask why?" The butler questioned. Rin looked down, averting his gaze, before looking over at Kisumi, who was stood waiting patiently for them. He looked down himself for a second as if trying to compose himself before he stared the alpha dead in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." He answered, Sousuke's eyes widening instantly. He stood, unmoving and silent for a good few moments, only blinking slowly.

"I see." He finally managed. "That is rather urgent I suppose."

"No shit." Rin exclaimed. "Now hurry up and take us to him."

"Ah, yes, right this way, I believe he's still in his room." Sousuke told them, leading the way into the house. The other two followed behind, Rin wrapping an arm around Kisumi's shoulder as he slowed down, concern, doubt and worry gracing his features.

"Come on Kisu, you can do it." He encouraged. "We're nearly there, your alpha is just upstairs, he's been missing you, what a nice surprise it'll be for him." The omega leaned into him, allowing the younger to help him up the stairs.

When they reached the top Kisumi's legs completely stopped, his feet anchored to the floor. Rin looked at him in concern, he could hear the omega's heavy breathing. He picked up the maid bridal style, following after Sousuke.

"Rin, I'm~ I can't~ I~" 

"Hey, it's going to be alright." The alpha assured. "What you seem to be forgetting is that Seijuro loves you and would do anything for you." Kisumi nodded slowly, burying his face in the younger's chest and wrapping a hand into the front of his shirt.

When they reached Seijuro's room Rin placed the maid back on his feet, keeping a steady arm around his waist in case his legs gave way. Sousuke knocked on the door hurriedly.

"Come in." A deep voice called, prompting the butler to enter.

"Come on Kisumi." Rin encouraged, helping him to take a few steps closer to the door way.

"Sorry to disturb you master Seijuro, but I have someone here to see you." Sousuke informed. Kisumi looked back at Rin, his eyes showing just how nervous he was.

"It's fine, I'll stay right outside, just call me if you need me, no matter what it is." The younger soothed. "You can do this." The omega nodded slowly, looking up at him with large eyes.

"I can do this." He repeated quietly. He gave Rin one last look before he was stepping towards the room, Sousuke giving him a warm smile as he passed him. 

He moved into the room, hearing the door close behind him as he entered. He looked to the bed where he saw Seijuro still tucked beneath the covers.

"Kisumi." He murmured. "I knew it was you, I could smell you." He hummed, reaching an arm out and patting the space on the bed next to him. "Come and join me."

The maid walked over slowly, watching Seijuro kick the covers back. He lay down beside him, the alpha still looking sleepy. The other reached an arm around his waist, pulling the other closer to his body, burying his face in his neck and inhaling.

"I've missed you." Seijuro cooed, pressing a kiss against his bond mark. "I'm sorry I don't seem more excited, I've just woken up."

"I-it's fine." The omega replied. 

"Why are you here though, have you come with Rin?" He asked.

"I mean, Rin's here, but he came with me." He answered. "I'm the one who wanted to come here."

"You missed me that much?" Seijuro chuckled. Kisumi could feel the alpha's hand slowly trailing lower as he kissed his way up his neck.

"I have something important to tell you." He said quietly.

"Hm, I'm listening." The other hummed as he reached his jaw, nipping lightly, hand finally smoothing over the round of his arse. Kisumi whimpered.

"I'm not sure how to put this so I'm just going to say it." He muttered, feeling his heart racing and stomach fluttering. "I'm pregnant."

The alpha froze. After a few moments he pulled back from the omega so he could stare down at him, his eyes flicking quickly across the omega's face, as if trying to check that he was serious. He sat up quickly and without a word climbed out of bed. He got changed quickly, Kisumi watching in silence all the while.

"S-Seijuro?" He finally managed to ask. The man ignored him, instead putting all of his concentration into doing up the buttons on his shirt. "Seijuro." He said a little louder, grabbing the alpha's attention for a moment, before he was walking towards the door. "Seijuro wait." He called, running after the man, grabbing onto him before he could reach the handle. "Why aren't you speaking to me?" He was getting hysterical now. "Don't ignore me, I have to know what you're thinking, please just speak to me, I need to know."

"Kisumi just let me go." He asserted. "I can't do this, not like this."

"W-what do you mean?" The omega's voice cracked. The other ignored him though, pulling away from the maid's grip and opening the door. Kisumi crumpled to the floor as he watched the alpha go, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Seijuro." He cried through his sobs. "Rin." He felt a hand on his back, rubbing gently, a soft voice hushing him. He realised it was Sousuke comforting him when he looked up and saw Rin stood before them with fiery eyes. He spun on his heels, marching down the corridor after the other alpha.

"Oi, Seijuro, where do you think you're going?" He growled. "You will not just leave him there like that, I won't let you do that to him." He ran at the man as he ignored him, grabbing the sleeve on his shirt. The sudden force had him turning around to face the younger, staring down at his angry expression. He pulled away from the other's tight grip on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I've just got to do something first." He said lowly, staring the other alpha down.

"What could be more important than staying by your omega's side?" Rin spat, voice like venom.

"Taking responsibility for once in my god damn life." Seijuro shouted, breathing deeply as he turned and carried on walking again, Rin letting him go freely; all he could do was stand in shock. 

"Kisumi." He murmured to himself when he had managed to gather his thoughts. "Kisumi." He called as he turned and ran back to the omega. He was sat on the floor still sobbing and shaking in Sousuke's arm, the butler running a hand soothingly through his hair as he murmured reassuring words to him. "Kisumi." He said again, this time lighter as he knelt down in front of him.

"Rin." He hiccuped, grabbing onto the alpha's shoulders and pulling him towards him. "I don't know what to do."

"Nothing, it's going to be alright." The younger assured. "Just come with me, we need to follow Seijuro."

"I don't want to." The omega exclaimed, voice wobbly. "He doesn't want me."

"Kisumi, please just come with me, I'll show you how much your alpha really wants you." He said, cupping the maid's face in both hands, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Kisumi shook his head but Rin forced him up  anyway, in the end having to pick him up as he refused to move. "Don't be stubborn." He huffed, carrying him down the corridor in the same direction Seijuro had headed.

They ended up outside the drawing room, Rin placing the omega back on his feet, the other trying to run as soon as he had. The alpha grabbed him quickly, dragging him back to the partially opened door.

"Hey, stay still and listen." Rin demanded, alpha voice sharp and insistent, forcing him to stay put. Kisumi peered in slowly, seeing Seijuro stood before his mother and father who were sat on the sofa and Momo who was sat in an armchair.

"Mum, dad." He addressed hastily, hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"What's wrong Seijuro?" His father asked, picking up straight away on his son's nervousness.

"I've got something very important I have to tell you." He explained slowly. "I'm not sure how this is going to affect me or my life, but I know it will only bring good things, and I couldn't be happier but more nervous at the same time." His parents looked to one another, before turning back to him. "I didn't want to tell you this before because I didn't know how you would react, but I can't hide it anymore." He swallowed thickly before speaking again. "I've got a mate and today, mere minutes ago he told me he was pregnant."

"Fuck." He heard Momo mutter under his breath.

"Pregnant?" His mother exclaimed in shock.

"Who is this omega?" His father asked.

"K-Kisumi." Seijuro replied.

"The Matsuoka's maid?" The man questioned.

"Yeah." The other replied with a sigh. "God it feels so good to say it."

"I don't understand." His mother murmured.

"I don't expect you to, but I've got to take responsibility, I've got to grow up." He said. "I'm not bothered if you don't like it; if that is the case then I shall find somewhere for us both to stay where we can raise our child, where I can care for my family." He paused for a moment. "I love him, so so much and I can't bare to be apart from him during this time, he needs me, well, I need him."

"What did I tell you?" Rin whispered in the omega's ear, seeing the maid's face plastered in pure shock and overwhelming joy.

"Seijuro." He whispered, voice wobbly. "Seijuro." He then called out, rushing into the room, stumbling as he went, tears filling his eyes, making it hard for him to see. 

He wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist, burying his face in his chest, feeling the younger's arms come to wrap around him, squeezing tightly as he buried his face in his omega's hair.

"Y-you really want me?" Kisumi choked quietly as he stared up at the man.

"Of course I do." Seijuro exclaimed softly. "Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"What you said before, I-I thought~"

"I could've handled that better." The other admitted. "I just couldn't say anything whilst I was still keeping our relationship a secret, I had to take responsibility, for you and for our baby." 

Kisumi leaned up quickly, pressing their lips together, bringing one hand to wrap in the hair on the back of his head so he could push in deeper, savouring every second of closeness he had with the other. When they pulled away he noticed that Master and Lady Mikoshiba had stood up and approached them. He blushed, chewing his lip as he looked back up at Seijuro. His alpha ran a hand through his hair, keeping him close to his body, staring down lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you so much." The younger hummed, eyes scanning his face over and over, taking in every delicate feature.

"Seijuro." His father interrupted. The younger visibly jumped, looking sheepishly up at the man.

"Dad." He replied. "I understand if you don't approve of this, but if Kisumi has to go then I will go with him."

"I should hope so." His father exclaimed. "No son of mine is going to leave his pregnant omega alone, you have to show responsibility for your actions, and I'm glad you've stepped up."

"W-what? Do you mean~?"

"I mean that Kisumi will be staying with us from now on, not as a maid but as your mate." He answered. "I can't believe you thought I'd turn away my son's mate, especially when he's carrying my grandchild, the next generation to carry our alpha bloodline."

"Now don't be so hasty darling." Lady Mikoshiba pointed out. "You don't know what the baby will be."

"I know, and we'll love them not matter what, but a fine omega like this with our son's bloodline is sure to produce an alpha." The man replied excitedly.

"Alright dear, calm down, it'll be a long wait until that happens." His wife soothed. "It took Momo a while to present remember?" There was a small grumble from the younger boy in annoyance. 

Kisumi was feeling a little overwhelmed; all this news at once, and all so positive, he couldn't help but cry in happiness, feeling Seijuro keeping him close.

"T-thank you so much Master Mikoshiba, Lady Mikoshiba." He said. "You're being far too kind to me."

"Nonsense my boy." The man replied.

"You're part of the family now." Lady Mikoshiba smiled.

"Now we've just got to break the news to the Matsuokas that we'll be taking their precious maid." The master mused.

"I'll take care of that." They heard a voice, all of them looking to the door where Rin was stood with a gentle smile on his face, arms folded across his chest as he stared at the group.

"Rin my boy, what're you doing here?" The man asked.

"I drove Kisumi here." He answered. "What kind of a master would I be if I didn't care for my precious maid." Kisumi rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile, turning to Rin as he moved closer. 

Seijuruo let him go, Rin embracing him in a tight hug, pulling the omega close to his body, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured, the maid peering up at him. "I'm going to miss you, you know." Kisumi suddenly realised that he wasn't going to be seeing the younger day in and day out, having to deal with his antics, and although he could be annoying, he was going to miss him. "But this is the right thing for you to do."

"I'm going to miss you too." The omega sighed into his chest. "You'll come and visit me, won't you?"

"Of course, try and stop me." The alpha grinned, squeezing him tighter before releasing him and letting him move back to Seijuro, now turning his own attention back to Master Mikoshiba.

"Please apologise to your father for us Rin, tell him I owe him for taking his maid from him." He said apologetically.

"Of course, I'm sure he'll get over it, although I'm not sure we'll find anyone quite like Kisumi." He chuckled. "He's been so good and loyal to our family for several years, I'm sure you know how that feels."

"Hmm, sure do, Sousuke has been with us for many years now." He sighed. "I'm not sure what we'd do without him."

"Well, just remember this, I might take you up on that pay back myself someday." The younger reasoned.

"You are just like your father my boy." The other laughed heartily, patting the boy on the back. Rin just smiled, knowing the real truth behind his own words, hoping one day he could take Sousuke for himself and away from the Mikoshibas.

"I should probably head back and get Kisumi's stuff." The younger excused. "Do you mind if I take Sousuke with me to help?"

"Not at all." The man answered. Rin saw Seijuro shaking his head lightly at him with a small smirk in his face. The other alpha grinned back, giving him a quick wink as he headed back to the door. "Just tell him to get one of the maid's to bring up a bottle of champagne before you leave." The boy nodded before quickly heading out.

"Kisumi." He heard a soft voice call him. He turned to see Lady Mikoshiba smiling at him. "As your new mother in law I feel it is my duty to teach you all I know about motherhood from having to raise these two."

"That's very kind." The omega replied.

"Don't tell him anything embarrassing mum." Seijuro whined, as his mother linked his omega's arm.

"I'm not making any promises." She laughed, leading the other over to the sofa so they could sit and chat. Seijuro sighed, feeling a hand pat against his back. He looked over, seeing Momo stood behind him.

"Nice going Seijuro." The boy grinned. "Even when you accidentally knock up your omega they're still proud of you." 

"Shut up Momo." He huffed, hearing his brother laugh.

"I'm happy for you." He said. "For both of you, and actually kind of jealous."

"Momo, please don't go getting ideas, you're too young." Seijuro reasoned.

"You don't think I know that." He sighed. "Ai tells me constantly."

"Don't worry, it'll happen one day." He assured. The younger smiled.

"And I look forward to it." He sighed. "But for now, I'll just be super cool uncle Momo." Seijuro laughed this time, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Er, sir, I've got the champagne you asked for." A timid voice came from the doorway.

"Ah yes Nitori, come over here, it's time we celebrated." The Master replied, beckoning the omega in. The maid scurried over, placing the bottle on the side table along with the glasses.

"Ai." Momo called, his omega moving over, leaving Master Mikoshiba to deal with the drinks. "Have you heard the good news?" The younger asked, wrapping his arms around the maid's neck from behind, burying his face in his neck.

"No, I was just told to bring champagne up for some sort of celebration." He answered. "Is it big news?"

"Mm, yeah, Kisumi is pregnant with Seijuro's baby." Momo replied. Nitori looked back at him with wide eyes, then up at Seijuro and finally to Kisumi who he had now noticed was sat on the sofa.

"No way." He exclaimed. "Congratulations, I'm so excited for you."

"Thank you Nitori." Seijuro smiled.

"Mm, Ai." He hummed, stringing the omega's name out, his lips still pressed to his neck, one hand coming to smooth across his flat stomach.

"No Momo, I won't tell you again." The maid scolded. The boy pouted.

The loud clinking of cutlery against glass grabbed their attention, everyone looking over to Master Mikoshiba who was holding a champagne glass up in the air.

"I'd like to make a toast." He said, everyone gathering closer around him, Kisumi coming and tucking himself into his alpha's side, feeling an arm around his waist. "To Seijuro and Kisumi, your lives together start today and may that bring you nothing but joy and happiness, good health and prosperity, and hopefully a beautiful son to carry on our alpha bloodline." He felt and elbow to his ribs and looked around seeing his wife stood beside him with a pointed look on her face. "And to family, we've had two new additions over the past few months and now we're going to have a third." He pointed towards Kisumi. "This lovely family of ours is expanding, and although I never thought our sons would mate with maids, times are changing, we don't mate for class and status anymore, we do it for love, and I'm glad you boys have followed that and with two such fine and lovely omegas as well, I couldn't be happier." He smiled. "But please Momo don't go getting any ideas, I'm surprised you already have a mate considering all your immature ways, but also you're my little boy and I don't want to see you grow up this fast." The pout on Momo's face turned into a smile.

"This is perfect." Seijuro heard his omega say from beside him. He looked down with a smile, bringing the other in for a soft and gentle kiss.

"It really is." He hummed as they pulled away. "Now, let's get you sat down."

"I'm only six weeks along Seijuro." He sighed, rolling his eyes as the man sat him down, taking a seat beside him.

"Oh, so the party then?" He asked coyly.

"Yeah." The omega replied.

"I knew I'd fucked you good." He murmured quietly. "Filled you up nicely and left you full for hours."

"Seijuro shush." He hissed. The alpha chuckled, leaning closer and bringing a hand to stroke across the omega's still reasonably flat belly.

"Like I said then, you're going to look so beautiful, all filled and round." He sighed contentedly. "Motherhood is going to look good on you."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so, because you're going to be being a whole lot busier, having to take care of me." The omega laughed.

"Gladly." He purred in his ear. "I'm going to treat you so well, you're not going to have to lift a finger, your wish is my command."

"That's a risky thing to say." Kisumi giggled, leaning his head on the other's shoulder and patting his chest. He felt the alpha wrap an arm around his shoulder then kiss the top of his head. "I'll have you waiting on me hand and foot."

"Anything for you." He hummed, his other hand smoothing across his stomach again. "And them." Kisumi smiled, resting his hand atop the man's own.

He looked around the room,watching every individual; Master and Lady Mikoshiba, who had one arm wrapped behind each other as they slowly sipped in champagne and swayed to the music that was coming from the piano, courtesy of Momo, the boy's playing had really improved. Beside him sat Nitori, staring lovingly at his alpha as he concentrated on playing the correct notes. Then finally to Seijuro, who was looking down at him with adoration. And he suddenly realised that this was his new family and he couldn't be more happy to be a part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reigisa as requested, because who can get enough of these two?? I know I sure can't!!

"Exciting news everyone." Nitori exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen where he knew the rest of the staff would be. They all looked up at the loud comment, Nagisa approaching him instantly.

"What is it Ai?" He asked excitedly, hopping up and down in front of the other maid a few times before coming to a stop and looking at him expectantly.

"Kisumi's pregnant." He answered quickly. Nagisa squealed loudly, clapping his hands quickly then grabbing onto the other's shoulders, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? You'd better not be joking." He challenged.

"I'm not." Nitori replied.

"Oh my god." He cried, hugging the other omega tightly and jumping up and down again.

"Wait, wait, wait, Kisumi is pregnant?" Makoto asked in shock. "Who's the father?"

"Seijuro duh." Nagisa answered. "Right?" He asked suddenly, worried something may have happened.

"Of course." Nitori answered.

"What do you mean duh?" The beta huffed.

"They're together, have been for a while now." The blonde answered.

"They're mated." Nitori told him, knowing not many knew that had happened, Seijuro had only told Momo and obviously he had told him and somehow Sousuke knew, probably through Rin who Kisumi would've told.

"They're mated?" He asked in confusion. "Am I the only one who didn't notice?"

"Yeah." Everyone else replied.

"Haru, even you knew?" He questioned.

"Yeah, they're kind of obvious." He replied. "Plus I saw them walking down the corridor with their arms around each other on the night of the party."

"Oh, that must've been after Kisumi got harassed by some alphas." Nitori pondered.

"Yeah, I heard the commotion and was going to help but Seijuro was already there." The chef explained.

"I can't believe this." Makoto sighed, leaning up against the counter. "I find out they're an item and pregnant all at the same time."

"Isn't it exciting?" Nagisa squealed again, wrapping his arms around Nitori again but this time from behind, leaning his chin against the other's shoulder. "They're going to have a baby, doesn't it make you think Ai?" He cooed.

"No Nagisa, I'm no way near ready enough for that." He replied. "And neither is Momo, despite what he may think."

"It doesn't even make you a little broody?" He purred. "You can't tell me your maternal instinct isn't kicking in just a little bit." Nitori shook his head. "All omega's have it, we all want a baby."

"Not all of us." The other responded stubbornly.

"That's a dirty lie Ai and you know it." Nagisa smirked. "I've heard the way you've begged Momo whenever you'd use your room." Nitori looked back at him with wide eyes. "The walls are thin you know, and you're pretty loud." The other omega let out a small choke. "Isn't he Rei?" The chef looked up quickly, his expression a little flushed.

"I think we should be going." Makoto whispered to Haru who nodded in agreement, allowing the other to lead him out of the room quickly.

"I mean, that is not untrue." Rei replied. "And we have heard you begging for Master Momo to fill you up with his pups, on several occasions."

"Fuck both of you." Nitori mumbled, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed Ai, there's been many a night we got off listening to the both of you." The blonde omega hummed. 

"Nagisa." Rei exclaimed.

"What? You weren't complaining at the time Rei." The omega smirked. He tilted the other omega's chin so he was looking up into his eyes. "He loves your moans Ai and how pretty you sound when you beg." Their noses were close to brushing against each others'. The other maid audibly whimpered.

"Nagisa." His alpha warned again. The blonde looked up at him, eyes dark. "Stop."

"Mm Rei." He licked his lips. "How can I stop now? I'm already too far gone." Nitori whimpered as he felt the omega grind his small, hard cock up against him. "This is your fault Rei, making me think about how dirty Nitori sounds, you've made me want to make my own noises." He licked his lips, his eyes pleading as he stared down his alpha. "Please alpha, you can't leave me like this, make me beg for it too."

"Nagisa." This time his voice was lower as he said his name. The omega dropped his hand from Nitori's chin, moving away from his fellow maid and towards his alpha.

"Come on Rei, you want me to beg you to fill me up with your pups, imagine how full I'll be." He teased, hearing his mate hum lowly, eyes slipping shut as he leaned up to look at him. "I'm not on birth control at the moment, you could really make it happen."

The alpha's eyes were suddenly shooting open and he was grabbing his mate's shoulders, looking down at him sternly.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked seriously. "We've got to be careful." 

"Because I knew you'd react like this." He mumbled.

"We can't actually have a baby yet, that's why." The alpha replied. "How are we supposed to support them when we're both still living here." He sighed. "And your birth control is part of your suppressants, you could go into heat at any point."

"What does that matter, Kisumi's having a baby and I want one too." Nagisa argued.

"That's with Seijuro, it's different, we're both workers." Rei sighed. "And I'm not going to fuck you until you're back on birth control."

"But look at me." He begged. "I'm desperate."

"No Nagisa." He insisted, moving away from his omega.

"But I'm already wet." He whimpered. That caught the man's attention for a moment. 

"You should've thought of that beforehand Nagisa." Rei scolded quickly. 

The omega whined, frowning in annoyance as he slipped a hand up the back of his dress and dipped them into his panties, pressing three fingers into his slicked and dripping hole, a lewd squelching sound being made as he pushed in. He let out a small pleased noise as he pressed in deeper, bending himself over the table in the centre of the room so he could get better access.

"Nagisa, what're you doing?" Rei asked irritatedly.

"If you're not going to pleasure me then I'll just have to do it myself." He replied.

"Nagisa stop being petty." The alpha sighed, approaching him again. "You're being unreasonable." He heard his omega whine throatily and he felt his cock twitch. He manoeuvred the blonde so that he was stood in front of him and he could grip at his shoulders. "Nagisa." He cooed, getting the maid to look up at him. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry if I upset you." Nagisa's face softened. "I know you want a baby and I'm sorry I wasn't considerate of your feelings but you do understand that now isn't the best time?" The omega bit at his lower lip and nodded slowly. "I want a family with you, god I want it so bad, but we've got to wait for better circumstances."

"I understand Rei, I really do, it's just really hard to control myself when there's other pregnant omegas, it shows me what I'm missing, you know." The other replied with a small voice.

"One day sweetheart." The alpha hummed, pulling his mate close to his chest and burying his face in his hair. The omega hugged him back with the arm that wasn't preoccupied with pushing three fingers into himself. "I promise." Nagisa smiled softly, looking up at his alpha as he pulled his fingers out of himself. 

His smile then turned devious as he raised his hand towards the man's face, his fingers moving up to his lips.

"Will you clean them for me?" He asked innocently, tilting his head. He knew the alpha would be able to smell the sweet slick covering his fingers, there'd be no way he'd be able to resist.

Rei firstly looked at the glistening fingers, then to his omega's amused face, until finally shifting over the blonde's shoulder to where Nitori was still stood. He let out a small sigh, opening his mouth for the maid to press his fingers into his mouth. He let them glide along his wet tongue, the chef wrapping his lips loosely so the other could still push in and out easily. He slowly sucked, tasting the omega's slick against his tongue, a sweet flavour washing over his taste buds.

"You enjoying yourself Rei?" Nagisa grinned. The alpha scowled at him, pulling off his fingers with a pop, licking his lips and swallowing whatever residue was still left in his mouth.

"Let's go get your suppressants." Rei replied calmly, hearing the blonde let out a deep, long-winded sigh.

"Fine, they're in our room." He said, leading the was towards the kitchen door but stopping just before he reached it. "See you later Nitori." He grinned. The other maid blushed, giving a quick wave to the two as they went.

The pair left, Nagisa taking the lead as they passed quickly by other rooms, stopping earlier than expected as they heard a loud moan and grunt coming from the door they had just passed. Nagisa stopped abruptly, Rei, who had been walking behind him, bumping into his back.

"Did you hear that?" The omega asked, taking a step tentatively towards the door. "Isn't this Makoto's room?"

"Yeah." Rei breathed slowly. "We should go." Nagisa was quick to grab his arm and pull him back. They could just about make out the heavy breathing coming from within the room, a sudden high-pitched moan piercing the air and startling the pair, followed by a voice.

"Ah, Haru, please slow down." It was Makoto's voice, breathy and shaking, but his voice all the same. There seemed to be no relenting from the other beta as he continued to moan and mewl, begging Haru once more to slow down. "That baby thing got you really worked up didn't it?" He finally asked, just loud enough for the two outside to hear. There was a reply in the form of a grunt from the other.

"Nagisa, we should go." Rei murmured, looking over to his omega. He stopped abruptly as he saw the blonde pressing the heel of his hand into the front of his uniform where a small bulge had formed. The maid saw his disapproving look and gave him a weak smile. "You're impossible." The alpha rolled his eyes and continued to walk, feeling Nagisa grab his arm and wrap his own around it.

"I'm sorry Rei." He murmured. "I'm just a little sensitive at the moment." The man sighed, wrapping his arm around his omega's waist instead. He walked them back to Nagisa's room which they now both shared.

"Go and sit down, try and calm yourself, I'll get your suppressants." Rei offered as he closed the door behind them. Nagisa did as he was told, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking over and watching Rei route through a draw.

He leaned back on his hands and looked at the small tent beneath his dress, spreading his legs a little to try and get more comfortable. Rei turned back to him, a small white pill and a glass of water in his hand. The alpha shook his head as he saw the omega's spread legs but moved in between them anyway as it allowed him more space.

"Open up." He instructed. Nagisa smirked, tilting his head. 

"So pervy Rei-chan." He giggled, spreading his legs wider for the man. Rei looked at him blankly then scowled.

"You know that's not what I meant." He grumbled, flushing slightly at the omega's perverse tone.

"Oh, so you want to use my mouth instead?" He winked, seeing Rei avert his eyes. "I'm just messing Rei." He chuckled, taking the pill and glass from the other's hand, swallowing it down quickly and placing the glass on the bedside table. "I mean, unless you want to."

"Why does it always come back to that with you Nagisa?" He sighed. The blonde shrugged, staring up at him with hopeful, shimmering eyes. "Not tonight sweetheart." He hummed, running a hand through his hair and leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. "You need to sleep, you were up early this morning."

The omega watched as he moved around the other side of the bed, slowly undressing as he went. He sighed quietly to himself, deciding that his alpha was only trying to look out for him, so he undressed as well. He let his dress fall from his shoulders and crumple to the floor, toeing his shoes off then peeling his thigh high stockings away from his legs, leaving him in just a pair of tight fitting panties.

He looked down, seeing the bulge in the front of the fabric was still ever present and showing no signs of waning. He turned to the side, seeing Rei now stood just in his boxers, staring at his ass and as he turned, his covered bulge.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer?" He giggled, winking at his mate. The other stood up straighter, his eyes moving up to the maid's face.

"We're sleeping." Rei exclaimed quickly, blushing at the accusation before climbing into bed and placing his glasses on the bedside table. Nagisa rolled his eyes, climbing in beside him and moving closer, pouting when the other didn't give him any space to curl up in his side.

"Rei." He whined. "Cuddle with me." It was more of a pleading request than a demand. One look down at the omega's begging eyes and the alpha couldn't resist. He wrapped an arm around the maid's shoulder, pulling him into his chest, before leaning down and pressing a sweet, sleepy kiss against his lips. The omega had other ideas, opening his mouth for the other but Rei was quick to pull away, pressing a finger to the other's lips and quirking and eyebrow. 

Nagisa knew that he had pushed it a little too far so settled down into his alpha's side as the other rolled onto his back.

"Good night Rei." He hummed softly but got no reply, the man's breath having gone steady with sleep.

 

*****

 

He awoke with a start, his body flushed, the room feeling too hot. He swallowed dryly, his breathing a little heavy. One of them had some how kicked the covers completely off the bed, making it easier for him to see the bulge that was still tenting his panties. He sighed heavily. He could just relieve himself, Rei wouldn't notice, he could feel the man's heavy breathing against the back of his neck, his chest steadily rising and falling against his back.

He licked his lips as he shoved a hand into the front of his panties, wrapping a hand around his small cock and stroking. He let out a small gasp then a whimper, teasing the tip with his thumb, hips bucking only slightly, worried he'd disturb the other if his movements were too erratic. A moan slipped past his lips; he had to bring his other hand to his mouth to try and muffle the noise. 

He couldn't keep quiet though, he'd been worked up all day, needing release but being refused it for so long and now he was finding it hard to hold back.

"Rei." He gasped sharply, his breath hitching, biting at his lip as his hand fell away from his mouth. That's when he felt an arm wrap around his stomach, startling him, forcing a squeak from his mouth. Rei had caught him, he knew he should've been quieter. "Rei?" He questioned in a small voice. There was silence for a moment, before he heard the alpha letting out a low noise.

He turned his head to look at his mate and saw he was still asleep, his nose crinkled slightly as he squeezed his arm around him tighter. He turned back, letting out a heavy breath as his heart rate finally began to slow.

It was a few minutes before Rei made another noise, this time throatier; it sent a shiver down the omega's spine. He was breathing heavily in his ear and Nagisa could hear it getting deeper and quicker, more laboured with each intake of air. The man let out a short groan hips thrusting against the other suddenly, pulling his body against him.

The omega's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Rei was having a wet dream and was now humping up against him. He could feel the alpha's hard cock through his underwear now pressing against his arse and Nagisa moaned quietly. 

"Such a perv Rei-chan." He said to the sleeping man as he bucked his hips against him again. "Wanting to do dirty things to me even when you're asleep." Nagisa couldn't help but be amused, the tables had completely turned. The way he had teased the other before they got into bed must've really worked him up to get so stuck in his head that he was dreaming such filthy things.

The alpha was now rubbing up against him continuously, letting deep sensual noises pass his lips straight into his omega's ear. If only he knew how lewd he was being, he'd be so embarrassed. Nagisa would have to remember to tease him about it in the morning. But right now it seemed like both of them had one problem in common, even if Rei wasn't aware of his.

Nagisa found himself deliberating between the two possibilities that had presented themselves in his head; one being to touch himself as he let the alpha get off against his body, creaming his underwear, letting him know what he'd done to his mate after forcibly telling him he wouldn't do such things with him that night; or two, get Rei inside him and risk the chance of him waking up and probably not touching him for a month.

It was a tough choice but Nagisa knew which one he wanted, his morals having given up at this point, and there was always a chance that Rei wouldn't wake up and he could clean them both up after; it would be like nothing ever happened.

"Don't hate me Rei." He murmured, praying that this would all go as he hoped. He wriggled out of his panties now feeling the rub of the fabric against his skin. He let out a small huff, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to steady his breathing.

He reached behind him next, trying to get to the alpha's underwear which was inconveniently in the way. This, however, was easier said than done. The man's continuous grinding made it hard to get a hold of the fabric and the arm around his stomach didn't help matters. 

Finally he managed to get a good hold of the clothing, managing to pull it slightly lower on one hip. He let out a disgruntled sigh, instead deciding to try and pull it down at the front, since that would give him access to what he really wanted. He somehow managed this with more ease than the previous attempt, the alpha's hips bucking more wildly at the added contact from the other's hand.

Nagisa felt the man's cock slap against back, wedging slightly between his cheeks as he began to thrust again, letting out a deep groan against the maid's skin. 

He soon realised that in this state the man was never going to give him what he wanted of his own accord so he had to take matters into his own hands, quite literally. He reached behind himself, in between their two bodies, shuffling himself a little further up the bed, causing the alpha's arm which was slung over him to move lower, almost at his hip once he had finally situated himself.

He took the others cock in his hand, feeling him feverishly buck into the tight grip. He guided him to his hole, dipping a finger against it first to check if he was wet. Unsurprisingly, he had slick dripping past his rim, smearing against his cheeks. He pressed the head of the alpha's cock against his hole and sucked in a quick gasp as he pressed in straight away, his hips continuously working, dragging himself in and out quickly.

His thrusts were small at first, as if he were still trying to rub against the omega to get friction but they gradually got harder and deeper, his hips pressing further forward as his cock reacted to the greater stimulation. 

Nagisa moaned quietly, his own hips pushing back to meet his alpha's. Even whilst he was asleep, Rei was able to thrust smoothly into him and hit his prostate, making the omega's eyes roll back as he let out a shaky whine. 

"Rei." He moaned out, clapping a hand quickly over his mouth; he couldn't be that loud. Rei was a deep sleeper, he knew that, but there were certain things no one could sleep through.

It was hard to keep quiet, but he managed to muffle his voice. Rei, on the other hand, was louder than he'd ever heard him. Without the thought of embarrassment at someone actually hearing him, the alpha was showing his true side, and Nagisa would never let him hold back again. There were points where he was so loud that the omega worried he would wake himself up.

The man's frantic rutting continued, clearly the only concern in his dream being to find his inevitable release as fast as possible. Nagisa wondered who and what he was dreaming of but his questions were answered moments later.

"Nagisa." Rei said breathily between his throaty groans and heavy grunts, the quieter tone he had used for his mate's name nearly getting lost between the moans, groans and slapping of skin. The omega heard him though, and it prompted him to let out his own breathy noise.

"Rei." He whimpered, head tipping back and eyes slipping shut, feeling the others fingers now digging into his abdomen, brushing against his leaking cock. 

Nagisa cried out, his own hips bucking forward uncontrollably; the alpha's hand wasn't aware of his needs though, instead pulling him back, pulling him closer to his own body so each thrust could go as deep as possible.

His dream was seemingly very vivid, each grunt and groan matching his thrusts as he called out his omega's name clearly. It must've been playing out similarly to their real life situation, for Rei to be fucking him and holding him so accurately.

"Please alpha." He mewled, his plea falling on deaf ears. The man just continued as he pleased, rough and harsh thrusts shaking the other's smaller body against his own.

Nagisa reached around again, gripping onto the alpha's hip, feeling his muscles tense with each movement, his other hand still trying to cover his mouth but it was difficult as he kept having to take deep breaths.

He could feel the man's hot breath against the back of his neck, panting heavily. A nip at the back of his neck caught his attention, making him gasp, feeling the mouth open wider as he bit him harder.

"Rei." He moaned, moving his hand from his hip to the side of his head, lacing his hand in the man's soft, slightly sweaty hair, tugging hard, hoping the other wouldn't feel it enough to wake up. 

The alpha seemed to enjoy it though, clearly feeling it in his dream as he let out a low hum, followed by a breathy groan.

"Nagisa." He grunted, so deep and sultry that it made a knot twist in the omega's stomach.

"Fuck." He whimpered, feeling his prostate being abused by the unrelenting force of the other's thrusts. "Please, please, please." He moaned, his back arching away from the man's body. He didn't care how loud he was being now, he hoped everyone could hear him, including Rei.

The feeling of something bigger pressing up against his rim had his stomach twisting again. His eyelids fluttered at the feeling, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer himself, the alpha's thrusts scarily accurate for someone that was asleep.

"Yes, give it to me alpha." He whined, his hole clamping down around him. "I need your knot, need you to fill me." His tone was desperate, begging his mate like he could actually hear him.

His knot was growing quickly, threatening to catch against the omega's rim which was now continuously squeezing around his cock. The man let out a deep grumble from the back of his throat, grip on the maid's waist somehow tightening further, digging his blunt nails into the soft skin.

"Please breed me alpha, I want your pups." His voice was high-pitched and squeaky, dissipating into a breathy moan as the alpha snapped his hips hard, forcibly rocking the smaller man's body. Each movement continued like this and Nagisa became worried that his alpha might actually break him.

"So good." He whimpered, voice wobbly and small. He registered in the back of his mind the he needed to pull away, make sure the man didn't knot him or he'd have one hell of a mess to clean up and no way to escape if the other did wake up. But at that moment, it was as if the alpha managed to read his mind. With one final hard snap of his hips the other was burying himself deep inside his omega, groaning lowly and holding him tight.

Nagisa choked out a moan as he felt his mate painting his walls, knot opening him up wide and settling inside him, locking them together. He came forcefully himself, covering the sheets below him, leaving marks of a moment that he shouldn't have allowed to happen.

He panted heavily, trying hard to catch his breath, his heart rate not wanting to calm down. He heard a small hum from behind him, thinking nothing of it, that is, until he heard a voice, that made his heart rate quicken again.

"Nagisa." It was said so calmly that it almost quelled his initial fear, his tone a little hoarse from all the groaning and grunting he had been doing only minutes before. He turned back, seeing his mate's sleepy looking eyes, he clearly wasn't all there yet, both from just having woken up and the post-orgasm haze he was experiencing. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Rei." He apologised quietly.

"What did I do to you?" He said guiltily, leaning up a bit and looking down between their bodies to see where they were attached. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Did I force myself upon you?" Nagisa felt bad for him, he really did, the alpha looked so confused and slightly upset at a scenario he didn't even realise had happened. He knew the alpha never wanted to seem like he was forcing his mate into anything, especially after what had happened with Takuya.

"No no no Rei, I'm sorry, this is my fault, you were having a wet dream and I took advantage of you, I'm so sorry." The omega rushed, feeling terrible for causing such an upset.

"A wet dream?" Rei asked with a small groan. "Did I say anything?"

"Just my name." Nagisa replied, a cheeky glint reappearing in his eyes as it seemed his alpha wasn't mad at him. "So Rei, what were you dreaming about?" The man flushed, hoping the maid wouldn't be able to see it in the dim light of the room. "You sounded like you were having a pretty good time." Rei looked at him in horror, hearing the blonde giggle. "You don't have to tell me, I'm pretty sure I experienced most of it."

"Nagisa." He whined in embarrassment, burying his face in the maid's shoulder. "I can't believe you got me to fuck you even after I'd said I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Rei, but you were too tempting, grinding against me, I couldn't help it, I've been pretty worked up myself." He hummed. "Don't worry though, the suppressants should've kicked in by now so I won't get pregnant." He felt the alpha absentmindedly run his hand across his stomach as he said it.

"Shame." He muttered quietly. Nagisa looked at him in shock.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Why would you say that? You said we weren't ready." He was getting flustered now. "Stop, there's got to be a reasonable, responsible one in a relationship and god knows it's not me, don't go saying stuff like that."

"I'm sorry." Rei chuckled. "It's just, you'd look so beautiful."

"Where's this coming from?" The omega asked with a sigh. The alpha flushed again.

"I-it's embarrassing but in my dream you were pregnant and you looked so gorgeous as I fucked you." He murmured, nuzzling against their bond mark. "So round and full, radiant."

"Such a filthy imagination Rei-chan." He purred, placing a hand atop his alpha's.

"You're a bad influence on me Nagisa." He replied teasingly, hearing the blonde scoff.

"Don't kid yourself." The omega hummed. "Besides, how can it be bad when you enjoy it that much?" He turned his head, kissing the alpha's lips at the awkward angle, this time slipping his tongue into the other's open mouth. When they pulled away they were both panting, noses pressing together affectionately. Rei let out a small sigh and light laugh, shaking his head with fondness.

"You're going to be the death of me."


End file.
